dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Abomination
} |name = Abomination |affiliation = Demons |image = Creature-Abomination.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Normal, Lieutenant, Boss, Elite |variations = Sloth, Hunger, Rage, Desire, Pride |class = Mage |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} An abomination, in the broadest sense of the term, is the result of a spirit or a demon possessing a living being, thus gaining skills unavailable to non-mages or the possesing demon or spirit. While dead mages and those who exhibit no magical abilities are also potential hosts, they cannot become abominations, as the spirits gain no additional powers through possesion.David Gaider's Forum post Background An abomination has access to a mage's full power, and is thus typically far more dangerous than any other type of possession. The ritual of Harrowing employed by the Circle of Magi results in abominations when an apprentice fails it. While it is theoretically possible to free someone who has been possessed, this is rarely done due to the risks involved in such an attempt. According to legend, one exception occurred when a Grey Warden entered the Fade to save the son of the Arl of Redcliffe during the Fifth Blight. "Abomination" is a somewhat vague term, as it refers to the fusion of a spirit and living body - a spectrum including the monstrosity of an utterly enslaved host that a sinister bond can turn into as well as those who retain their normal shape with a demon apparently controlling them like a puppet. It is unclear why some victims are physically transformed while others (like Uldred and Connor) are quite capable of maintaining their former shapes - although the more powerful demons are typically more subtle. Though almost all abominations are possessed by demons, some individuals (like Wynne and Anders) may also be referred to as abominations. They willingly host spirits of generally positive influences, but more paranoid, rigid or zealous templars may not acknowledge the distinction. These 'technical abominations' are rare (as positive spirits "rarely take interest in mortals as they don't want anything from us") and usually less dangerous than those whose will or mind is consumed or dominated by a demon. Types * Rage abomination * Sloth abomination * Hunger abomination * Desire abomination * Pride abomination (see Uldred) * Harvester * Spirit healer (debatable) * Sylvans Strategy Standard Rage, Hunger, Sloth and Desire abominations have exactly the same appearance and use the same pair of skills: * Rage ** HP < 75% ~''50% chance.'' ** Any ~''20% chance.'' * Triple Strike (its effect varies slighly in abomination types.) ** Any ~''30%'' *Abominations are immune to the Nature damage, so most poisons, Acid Flasks and Acidic/Acidic Grease Traps are useless against them. They are also one of the few enemies in the game to have an Electricity resistance (25%). *Abominations explode shortly after death, dealing minor area of effect damage. Gallery Abomination.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age: Origins See also References Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Abominations Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures